Another Heart Calls
by AshleyOnFire
Summary: Belle sent Ariel back to Neverland with Pandora's Box but after 5 years the group has still not returned and Belle is attempting to move on with her life. 5 years after Dark Hollow. Please R&R!


Another Heart Calls

Chapter One

_Belle _

Belle glanced at her watch and picked up her pace as she crossed the street. She was going to be late. The fall leaves swirled around her feet as she pulled her jacket collar up against her neck. The winter was coming on quickly this year. Soon she passed the fence in front of Granny's and bound up the stairs. The bell on the door rang out as she came in and noticed a few people scattered at the booths and tables. The dwarves were already seated together in the corner enjoying their breakfast. Belle returned their waves and smiled at the fact that somethings would never change. Granny nodded at her as she put a simple white coffee cup on the counter.

"Oh. Granny, could I have it to go? I'm meeting Ariel and I'm running a little behind." Belle said as she approached the counter.

"Ariel can cool her heels while you sit down and have a cup of coffee. You've been running around like crazy the last couple of weeks and you're starting to get bags under your eyes. Are you feeling?" Granny said resting her arms on the counter.

Belle gave her a half smile and let out a sigh, "I haven't been sleeping very well lately. I keep having these dreams."

"Are these dreams about anything... or anyone in particular?" Granny asked looking at Belle over the glasses that sat at the end of her nose.

Belle knew exactly where she was going with this. "Yes, they're about Rumple. I dream that he's still in Neverland and that he's still fighting to get back to me. That they're all still fighting to get back home. I thought that once Ariel got Pandora's box to him that he would make it home. It gave me hope. Hope that I held onto for so long. It's crazy, I know." Belle said taking a deep drink of the coffee.

"Honey, it's not crazy. It's natural. Everyone knows what you two meant to each other. You are going through a lot right now. But believe me it's for the best. You're still a young girl and you've waited over five years for him to come back. We've all waited for them to come back. They didn't make it. At some point we all have to move on with our lives. But you most of all. You deserve to have a life with some stability. With some certainty. And that's what you're trying to build. I'm proud of you."

Belle felt relief wash over her. Granny was right. "Thanks Granny. You always know what to say."

"Tell Ruby that the next time you see her." Granny glanced up at the clock, "Oh. You better get going. Good luck today."

Belle gave Granny another smile and headed back out into the chilly morning.

When Belle arrived at the shop, Ariel was no where to be found. The door was locked and Belle could see through the window that all of the lights were still out. Luckily, Belle knew where Ariel hid the spare key and she let herself into the shop. She took a seat on one of the large couches and relaxed from her rushed morning. One that was apparently rushed for no reason, since Ariel had yet to arrive. It was unusual for Ariel to be late but Belle took the opportunity to have a few minutes to herself. Fifteen minutes passed and Belle decided there was no need to wait for Ariel. She would get started without her.

A difficult twenty minutes later, alone in the dimly lit shop, Belle took a deep breath and stepped in front of the half circle of mirrors. Belle let a small smile play across her face as she took it all in. This was the dress she would be getting married in. Her wedding dress. It was an off the shoulder ivory floor length dress, with beading on the bodice and waist. It was simple but it was everything she had wanted. In some ways it reminded her of a yellow dress she once loved. But that was another life.

Since she became human, Ariel had become obsessed with human clothing and opened the fashion boutique a few years ago. Due to the size of Storybrooke, it had also served as the unofficial bridal shop for the women of the town. Ariel had been her rock since Rumple left for Neverland. Well... one of them and she was happy to have to her play such a large part in the wedding. She twirled in a circle and watched as the bottom of the dress spun and filled with air. It was small moments of happiness like this that she thought were lost forever. Suddenly, the door to the shop burst open and Belle spun towards the door, embarrassed to be caught twirling in her dress.

"Ariel! Where have you been? Do you know how long it took me to get into this dress all by myself? How difficult it was? I think I dislocated my shoulder." Belle said with a laugh rubbing her shoulder.

"Belle. I'm sorry. We have to talk." Ariel slowly approached Belle and she saw all the color was gone from her 's light mood quickly faded.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Belle asked, worried.

"I need to tell you something but first you need to change." Ariel said attempting to lead her to the dressing rooms.

Belle refused to move, "Change? Why?"

"We just need to get you out of the dress so we can talk."

Belle's worry was quickly turning to panic, "Ariel, I'm not going anywhere. What is going on?"

"Belle?"

The voice came from the door of the shop. It has been left open from Ariel's entrance and Belle turned to see Rumple now standing in the doorway with a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Belle blinked several times as if to clear this hallucination from her mind but he remained standing in the doorway. This couldn't be real. Not after all this time.

"Rumple?" She managed to whisper before her head started to swim and her vision blur. She heard Rumple yell her name as everything went dark.


End file.
